Romeo's Distress
by Insane Originality
Summary: Kiley starts to have a drinking problem beacause Momo cheats on him.. When Toji helps him they beacome close friends... and more? Yaoi TojiKiley!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Peach Girl or any of it's Characters.**

Summary for Part 1: Momo cheats on Kiley with Ryo, a 'friend' she's been hanging out with for awhile . When Kiley finds out he gets drunk and Toji finds him and they beacome close friends.

**(Yaoi with Toji / Kiley! Do not read if your not into Guy Love!)**

Starts a few months after the Peach Girl series ends.

**Part 1: Heartbroken**

Kiley was so happy, he couldn't wait to surprise Momo with and early 4 month aniversary preasant. He got her a necklace, a gold chain with a tiny little peach colored jem hanging off it. It was perfect for her. He knew she would love it. He could already imagine how her lips would feel against his when she kissed him as a thank you. It would feel soft, and sweet, like a peach, he thought. He was in front of her house now, there was a light up in her window. I guess she got back earlyfrom the movie with Sae and her friends...,he thought to himself.

He went up to the front door and walked right in, her parents weren't home beacause they were out on buisness, so he didn't realy need to knock, I mean, this was a surprise, wasn't it? Maybe he should have noticed the noises, the sounds he could of heard, if he took a second to listen. Maybe the way the shoes were left on the stairs could have left an indication that she went upstairs in a hurry.

But he didn't notice at all… all he could think about was how beautiful she was gonna look when she wore that necklace. That… damned necklace… That damned necklace ruined everything.

When he made it upstairs, he did surprise her, he gave her one hell of a surprise… They both were. To give you a general idea I'll tell you this… Neither were wearing pants, Ryo was too busy with the inside of Momo's shirt to notice Kiley right away. Momo started to wipe off her hands on her bedspread. Kiley couldn't believe it. After it all, after the whole Toji vs. Kiley thing, she still had her hand's down someone elses pants. At first he wanted to yell at her, then he wanted to hurt her, but somehow he couldn't find it inside himself to even want to touch her all. He was to upset and angry.

"Kiley! This isn't what it looks like …." Momo says pulling on her skirt she was wearing earlier that night at the movie she didn't go to, Kylie thought bitterly.

"Yes. Momo, for once in your life this is exactly what it looks like…" Kiley replied pulling his hands through his hair. "Here, I bought you this." Kiley said, almost laughing as he threw the necklace at her feet, the jewlel on it taunting him with it's peach colored sparkle. "Happy 4 months of being together." He choked back painful tears as he walked out the door.

"Kiley! " she screamed after him him, but he was already gone and out of the house and into the falling rain, looking and searching for a way to forget.

It was kinda late and raining but Toji needed some ramen, ugh, he was so hungry. Nobody was home and he was lazy and they were out of ramen so when his stomache started to hurt he got on some good clothes and started torwards the conveinience shop nearby that sold some ramen. He didn't bring anything valueable on him in case somebody tried to mug him, wich wasn't as uncommon as you might think. As he headed down the street he heard a crashing sound like a breaking bottle in the alley. He looked down the way, more out of reflex than actual interest. He had to take a second look to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Was that… Kiley? No, it couldn't be. But, was it? Sure enough, there he was in plain sight. Drunk as the homeless. Damn.

"Kiley?" he called out to be be sure.

"That's my name don't wear it out…. Loooooooola," he said this slowly and drunkedly and laughed terribly like he made a funny joke afterwards.

"Oh my god, " Toji said rushing forward to support him as Kylie stumbled a little. " Kylie, Kylie," he said to him " What happened to you, are you ok? Man, you smell like booze." He looked at him cautiously, he didn't wan't him puking on him. Toji began to carry Kylie home as steadly as he could, which was actually rather difficult since Kylie kept stumbling around.

Kylie mumbled about random things as they made their way to Toji's house. When they did finally get there, they were soaked to the bone and cold. Toji threw him on the couch, took his cell phone and called his brother. When he answered he told him what happened and said he'd let him crash there for the night. After he hung up, he found Kylie a puke bucket and made sure that Kylie knew that it was there if he needed it. He pushed the hair out of his face, which had grown a great deal since Kylie and Mo got together. He got up to see what they had in the fridge seeing as he was still hungry and wasn't gonna leave Kylie drunk here by himself, just to get some ramen. Thinking of Momo, he decided to ask him if she knew where he was, although he doubted it.

"Does Momo know where you are?" asked Toji from in the kitchen.

"Momo?" Kylie laughed. "Nope, too busy screwing around with Ryo."

"Oh." Suddenly Toji realized what happened and felt bad for him, and a little guilty.

"You knew, right?" this was more of Kylie remembering than him accusing, because Toji called him about a month ago telling him that he'd seen them around together. "I asked her you know…. She said 'oh no, we just hang out when were with Sae and all, you know' . God am I stupid for believing that bull?" Toji saw tears in his eyes. "Damnit!" Kylie slammed his fist down.Toji just stared at him in sympathy and then continued to look for something to eat.

Toji found some left over fried noodles, not his favorite but still good enough. He talked with Kylie for awhile till it was so late that even Kylie was tired. He let Kylie sleep on his bed but still kept the puke buket nearby just in case.

As he put Kylie to bed, as he was still pretty drunk, Kylie looked up at him.

"Hmmm… you're kinda pretty..." he smiled, but then his face contorted and he barfed in the puke buket and passed out. Toji went to bed but couldn't help but think to himself 'Why in the hell did I blush when he called me pretty?' over and over before he slept.

_End of Part 1! Yay! I hope you liked it, it took me like 3 hours straight just to write, although I had to edit it for like a few days on and off.Anyway, send me reviews! I will have **Part 2: Half Empty** up in a day or so. Also, make sure to tell me if this Chapter was too short? I'm going to have about 5 parts up and I thought this one was just a little small….? _

**EDITED BY ITHELIAL. **


End file.
